Bellas apariciones
by Jolus
Summary: Las chicas han llegado a su nueva casa, pensando que seria lo peor que les habia pasado en el mundo pronto veran que es lo mas emcoionante que viviran. Piensan que todo es normal hasta que tres espiritus molestos interfieren con su tranqulidad ¿quienes son estos chicos?¿que misterios esconden? PPG XRRB
1. Nueva casa

De lado del copiloto, bajo una joven pelirroja, aun sintiéndose cansada seguía con la barbilla alta y una mirada inexpresiva. Sin alejarse mucho del carro inspecciono el lugar. Tenía que captar cada detalle de su nuevo hogar. Tendría que aceptar la idea de que era lo mejor para sus hermanas y su padre, como su madre le había dicho: "Eres el tronco de esta familia, no vayas a torcer"

Detrás de ella, una rubia abandono el móvil y disimuladamente trataba de limpiar sus ojos llorosos. En todo el camino no había parado de llorar, tanto como a ella como a sus hermanas habían pegado el grito al cielo cuando su padre les informo que era mejor tomar aires nuevos y eso significaba literalmente "Aires nuevos". Viajaron de un lado del país a otro. Abandonando su casa, sus amigos, sus recuerdos, infancia, alegrías y especialmente la tumba de su madre.

Ambas hermanas voltearon a ver la hermana faltante, y no se sorprendieron al verla enfurruñada en un rincón de la puerta. La morena veía hacia el asiento del piloto como si quisiera destrozar el material. La mayor decidió intervenir antes que algo hiciera la otra.

-Vamos sal de una buena vez, ni siquiera has dado un vistazo a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Tú y yo sabemos que nuestro hogar está a 12 horas de este maldito sitio olvidado por Dios-grito enojada sin moverse de su posición-ni insistas en sacarme de aquí porque no tocare esta tierra maldita.

-Bellota, no es tan malo, mira la casa es enorme-trato de convencer la menor.

-Enorme, enorme como el espacio vacío que tienes en tu cabeza.

-Eres inaguantable cuando andas con ese humor-le saco la lengua infantilmente la rubia.

-Vete acostumbrando porque me veras así todos los dias-sonrio maliciosa sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

Fastidiada por el comportamiento de su hermana menor, la pelirroja regreso al auto y le dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a puerta del pasajero duras del piloto, sin aviso abrió de golpe la puerta, provocando la casi caída de su hermana la morena.

-Idiota ¿cuál es tu problema?-contesto furiosa, viéndola por primera vez después de medio día-Casi me tumbas.

-Ay pobre de Bellorita -junto sus manos sobre su pecho hablo como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una niña de 5 años-casi hago que se lastime. Hay que asegurarse que ella este bien, es la que más ha sufrido de todas nosotras. A ella de seguro le dolió más que a sus hermana el dejar su vida a cientos de kilómetros, soy una malvada bruja por no considerar eso-dejo las burlas a lado y se enfrentó directamente al asunto-Deja de actuar así, no lo haces más fácil ¿sabes? Ahora te quiero ver aquí abajo y ver de frente el problema-sentencio dejando un espacio para que la chica saliera.

-Eres una bastarda cuando te pones con esos aires de grandeza-se quejó.

-Si sigues actuando de esa manera "Vete acostumbrando porque me veras así todos los días"-repitió sus palabras.

Con el ceño fruncido accedió a salir. Sabía que Bombón, su hermana mayor, solo trataba de ayudar a sobrellevar las cosas, pero eso no significaba que resolvía el asunto. El irse a la ciudad para llegar al pueblo de Townsville era tan malo que dudaba que fuera a aceptar esa idea. Odiaba esa nueva casa que amargaba su existencia, odiaba ese maldito pueblo que seguramente sería aburrido, odiaba a su gente que lo más probable es que la vieran como un bicho raro por ser extranjera, odiaba a su padre por obligarlas a dejar su hogar y sobretodo odiaba a su madre por haberlas dejado solas en el mundo.

Siguiendo estando de espaldas de la casa, comenzó a estirar sus brazos y hacer crujir su espalda, dedos, cuello, brazos, etc. solo para desesperar un poco a la mayor. El efecto no supo si dio resultado pues la pelirroja seguía tan inexpresiva como en un principio. Derrotada decidió girarse y ver la casa, grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer la belleza del lugar.

No era una casa, era una mansión. El estilo medieval se conservaba en el lugar. De piedras grises estaba hechas las paredes y las dos chimeneas que salían expulsadas de los techos, estos eran de un exquisito color guindo.

Del frente llego a contar 6 ventanas, la ventana principal, que se colocaba al frente de la puerta, tenía forma de arco, sin duda Bombón pelearía por esa ventana, parecía que a esa ventana le llegaba más luz del sol, pues las del segundo piso eran tapadas por la sombras de los robles que decoraban el frente.

El jardín del frente contaba con arbustos y enredaderas, podría arreglarse, Burbuja se encargaría de eso. Le dolía admitir pero no podría negar que le gustaba la casa, la odiaba pero era muy hermosa.

Bombón se fijó el frente de la casona, le agradaba la apariencia de lugar, sin embargo algo la inquieto. El lugar era hermoso peor lucia tan... triste y solo. Se recordó que la única tristeza allí era la de su familia, puede ser que como ella estuviera de ese humor todo a su alrededor se lo pareciera, y en cuanto a lo solo, solo podía explicarse razonando que el pueblo quedaba a unos minutos y ellas aun no habían visto la presencia alguna de vida. Todo era muy silencioso, hasta llegar al punto de ser escalofriante.

Pensó que después de instalarse daría un paseo por los alrededores y conocería más del lugar.

La rubia sin mucha prisa se acercó al maletero y con las llaves puestas sobre este, lo abrió. Busco sus maletas y trato de bajarlas, su maleta era realmente pesada, no sabía que era lo más pesado si su ropa, su maquillaje o su joyería.

"No es que este pesada es que yo soy la débil" pensó con una cara larga.

Lucho por libera su maleta y se soltó, estando a punto de caerse creyó que el suelo golpearía dolorosamente su trasero pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando un par de brazos la rescataron a tiempo. Al voltease vio a su padre sonriéndole preocupado.

-Burbuja, no cargues cosas pesadas, sabes que yo me encargo de llevar las cosas.

-Perdón, intentaba distraerme-su sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos.

Liberándola el dejo en tierra firme y hablando fuerte se dirigió a las tres.

-Chicas sé que esto es difícil.

-Al menos lo recponoce-interrumpio la olivarda.

-No le haga caso profesor, continúe por favor-pidió amablemente la pelirroja, que ni se molestó en ver a la olivarda.

-Pero este será nuestra nueva casa, estoy seguro que les gustara, Burbuja-sonrió ilusionado hacia la pequeña-hay atrás de la casa un enorme jardín lleno de rosas que ruegan por ser cuidadas y podadas-volteando hacia su derecha se dirige a la mayor-para ti Bombón hay una surtida y enorme biblioteca en el sótano, hay tantos libro que dudo que termines de leerlos algún dia-bombon tratando de consolar a su padre y seguirle la corriente sonrió.

-¿De verdad? Me muero por echarles un ojo.

-Me alegro cariño, suplican por ser leídos, y a ti Bellota.

-No me diga hay varios empleados que piden ser golpeados por mis puños-dijo sarcásticamente, chillando emocionada.

-No tendremos mucho empleados, solo estará la señorita Keene y el señor Fuzzy. Pero casi no estar aquí. Pero bueno, debe haber algo con lo que te entretuvieras aquí hija-se mostró dolido por la actitud agresiva de su hija, esta culpable se disculpó y trato de aceptar las cosas.

-Chicas hay tanto que ver pero primero metan sus cosas a la casa.

Cada una tomo su maleta y solo dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, la mayor siguió estando observando el frente de la casa, pensando en que cosas nuevas viviría allí.

Y aunque solo fue por segundos, vio una mano levantar la cortina y asomar su rostro por la ventana. Parpadeo los ojos incrédula de lo que acababa de ver, pero estaba segura que había visto alguien, en la ventana principal. Al volver a abrir su ojos, ya no estaba, todo seguía normal.

-¿Te quedaras allí todo el día o vas a entrar?-grito irritada Bellota asomándose por las puertas.

-Ya voy-contesto


	2. Cosas extrañas

Las chicas caminaban detras del profesor. Cada una sumida en sus porpios pensamientos, mienstras el profesor recitaba todos las bendiciones que conllevarian vivir en esa mansion. Lo bueno, lo mejor y lo estupendo de haber elegido esa antigua casa.  
El profesor chillaba emocionado y feliz sobre lo excelente que era ese lugar. Hbalaba ilusionado sobre los nuevos recuerdos que crearian los cuatro dentro de esas paredes, las historias y sonbre como ellas cambiarian rapidamente su opinion sobre el lugar.

-Y cuando visiten el lago que esta en el patio-hablaba juntando y apretando sobre el pecho ambas manos-se volveran locas.

-Loca ya estoy-refunfuño la morena, la mayor solo puso los ojos en blanco.

El profesor no paraba de gritar sobre lo bueno y cuando se adentraba en los defectos bajaba la voz. Ninguna pudo entender con claridad peor si pudieron captar las pabaras "ruidos extyraños" "frios colados por la grietas" y algo de "crujidos en las ecsaleras"

-Y hablando de ello, miren estas escaleras-extendio sus brazos mostrabdo magnificado las largas escaleras de madera que se localizaban en la sala principal-Solo iamginence chicas, usando vestidos , de seguro se sentiran como princesitas bajando sobre estos escalones-el profesor comenzo a imitar a una princesa, hasta incluyo el contoneo de la cintura y mandar besos a los admiradores imaginarios.

-¿Que edad piensa que tenemos?-susurro la morena a su hermana mayor, detras de la espalda de la rubia. La pelirroja en respiuesta le lanzo una mirada de regaño, y la otra callo molesta.

-Yo si lo imagino profesor, me veo alli donde usted esta-señalo a mitad de las escaleras y corrio para apartar al porfesor y posicionarse ella-yo usando un bello vestido turquesa, y alli, si alli al pie de las escaleras estara el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela y me esperrara con rosas-veia a un punto muerto al final de las escaleras, luar donde ella se imaginaba al chico-no, rosas no, flores azules, si flores azules, que batalle y sea original-La rubia jugo con la idea, fantasiaba y hasta decia los dialogos que ambos dirian, las dos hermanas veian la escena muy entretenidas. Hbalaba y hablaba sobre "chicos guapos, citas y besos magicos".

-Yo tengo 16 peor por lo visto ella aun no pasa de los 5-poniendo los ojos en blando les dio la espalda a la familia.

Bombon reia por las locuras que decia su hermana la menor pero mas por la cara de incomodidad que crecia en el rostro del profesor. Ella vio como en la mente de el se sucitaban esas escenas de terror para el. El solo podia escuchar en silencio todo lo que la pequeña, no tan pequeña se imaginaba.  
Decidio interferir antes que el profesor le diera un colapsoo o peor que deciidera el intervenir y comenzar el a hablar y hablar sobre "chicos guapos, citas, besos magicos ...y condones".

-Burbuja-llamo en voz alta-es muy bonito lo que estas diciendo pero esta haciendose tarde, y yo estoy algo cansada, hay que organizar nuestras cosas y guardar nuestras ropas en nuestras habitaciones...¡Yo quiero la mas grande!-sin perder tiempo tomo su maleta y con ella cargo hsta las escaleras, empezo a corer lo mas rapido que pudo de dos en dos.

Bellota fue la siguientye en reaccionar. Acomodadose su mochila, volo hasta las escaleras y se apresuro a alcanzar a la mayor. Los gritos de la menor desaparecian en el corredor.  
En cambio la menor permanecia estatica, se espero unos segundos para que alguien le explicara, y pasado unos momento cayo en cuenta de que tenia que apresurarse.  
Comenzo a gritar a sus hermanas, tratando de convencerlas.

-Vamos chicas, levante la manos quien desea que lo hagamos otra vez-siendo la unica que tenia su mano levantada la bajo resignada- Malvadas.

-Yo que tu te apuraras-le profesor le dio unas suavez palmaditas a su espalda-hay uno que no tiene baño.

Y lo mas rapido que pudo fue a sus maletas, pero inutilmente trato de levantarlas. Pesaban demasiado, se arrepintio de haber cargado con todo su maquillaje. Prefirio dejarlas alli y que el profesor se encargara de subirlas, y sin mas corrio a ver que era lo que sus hermanas le habian dejado.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

-Este definitivamente es el mio-dijo satisfecha la pelirroja observando por la gran ventana, la vista era muy bonita. Como la casa quedaba en una zona en alto, podia ver las casas del pueblo, las montañas que se posiconaban imponentes en el horizonte y lo mejor de todo era la delicada luz que se colaba por su ventana. Veia como el sol se ocultaba entre las dos colinas. Era bella vista aparte seria ventajoso en sus horas de lectura.  
Pero no solo era esa, pues la habitacion era grandiosa. Enorme y con las paredes pintadas de un elegante color guindo, casi rojo. La habitacion seria un poco oscura pero el color rojo le agradaba. Quedo viendo la ventana y se dio cuenta que por esa ventana pudo ver como un rostro se asomaba. No doistinguio lineas ni nada pero de que vio algo, estaba completamente segura.

-Solo estas cansada-se recordo, tenia sueño y eso le creaba ilusiones en su cabeza. Tenia que morjarse el rostro, por suerte su habitacion contaba con baño. Y fue hasta el para lavarse el rostro.  
Abrio el grifo y mojo su rostro con el agua que salio. Y en eso escucho como la puerta se abria lentamente, se detuvo un moemtno y penso que podia ser su imaginacion. Y continuo con su tarea. Aun cuando se lavaba el rostro estaba atenta a lo que escuchaba en el cuarto, depsues de que silenciara el crujido de una puerta abrirse a continuacion escucho pasos, pasos que caminaban muy lentos peor por desgracia esos pasos se acercaban al baños.

"La casa es vieja, por eso se escuchan estas cosas, hasta el profesor lo dijo" re recordaba mientras se secaba la cara aun estando frente al espejo.

Los pasos se oian cada vez mas cerca y cuando al se detuvieron, su piel se sintio de gallina. Podia sentir a alguien a sus espladas y sin girarse levanto el rostro hasta el espejo.  
Y lo vio.  
Pudo enlazar el mismo rostro que estaba refeljado en el espejo y el que habia visto en la ventana. Un joven estaba refeljandose en el vidrio. El estaba lli solo viendola a los ojos por medio del reflejo, sonriendole levenmente. El corazon de ella latio con locura. Trago saliva y con todo el valor que junto se giro para enfrentar a ese chico, sin embargo al volterase nadie estaba detras suyo. Salio del baño y busco en la habitacion. En la habitacion solo estaba ella, miro hacia la puerta y noto que estaba abierta, estaba segura que la habia cerrado.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

Bellota por su parte escogion la habitacion mas alejada de todas. Al final del pasillo una puerta la sedujo, ella atraida se acerco y entro. Era una alcoba, le gusto y mucho. Para comenzar era la que mas distancia tenia de las demas. No soportaria escuchar cantar a Burbuja sus horrendas canciones cursiles matutinas y podria hacer cuanto ruido se le antojara sin que la quejumbrosa de Bombon viniera a callarla.  
Lo segundo que le habia gustado era el color de las paredes, verdes, su color favorito. En las esquinas de las paredes habia detalles de madera negra. Era un estilo clasico pero gotico. Bien.  
Pero lo que verdaderamente la enamoro fue la cama, corrio para verificar su resitencia y se lanzo sobre ella. Reboto, se recosto y sintio la suavidad del colchon. Comodamente puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza y se hundio en la almohada.

-Tu seras mi nueva cueva-felizmente cerro los ojos. Cerro los ojos por 5 minutos y al abrirlos recorrio la alcoba con la mirada, sonriendo aprobaba todo hasta que llego a algo que le disgusto.

-¿Para que demonios quiero un librero? Nunca en mi vida he agarrado un libro a voluntad propia-perezosamente se dirigo hasta el librero y uno a uno fue derrobando los libros. Filosofia, literatura, geografia, novelas, todo fue a caer al suelo. Ya habia mas de 20 libros desvalagados a sus pies. Solofaltaba uno. En la esquina superior habia un gordo libro, que ella sin ningun porblema lo clasificaba en "aburrido". Pondiendose de puntitas y estirando el brazo trato de alcanzar el libro peor fue interrumpida cuando escucho tocar la puerta.

-Voy-pronuncio en voz alta.

Primero quitaria el libro. Y estirando todo lo que pudo su brazo estaba punto de tomar el libro pero denuevo volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez de una manera insistente y mas fuerte.

-Dije que ya voy-se detuvo y enijada se dirigio a la puerta y abriendo el pomo ladro-¿Que demonoios quieres?

Se quedo callada al no ver a nadie fuera de su puerta, miro al pasillo y no habia rastro de nada ni nadie. Extrañada camino y miro a su alrededor, pudiera ser que sus hermanas eran las que hacian el ruido pero las puertas se esuchaban muy calladas, llego hasta la barandilla de las escaleras y vio al profesor luchando como titan por poder levantar un poc la maleta de Burbuja.

-Hey profesor-llamo-¿Usted vino a tocar mi puerta?

El porofesor miro a los lados y busco a Bellota, hasta que levanto la vista y la vio.

-No Bellota, he estado aqui abajo tratando de ...

-No me interesa-dejando hablandolo solo regreso a su habitacion pensando que tal vez se habia equivocado.

Indiferente regreso a su habitacion. Empujando la puerta ingreso denuevo al lugar y se quedo helada al ver que habia pasaod en su habitacion.

Los libros que anteriormente habia tirado por todo el suelo, ahora se encontraban cada uno en su lugar sobre el librero.  
El suelo estaba limpio y el librero parecia intacto. Nada parecia haber cambiado de cuando ella habia entrado por primera vez.  
¿Que diablos ocurrio aqui?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

Burbuja se dirigia al patio, su padre habia mencionado que habria jardines, el sabia que la debilidad de ella ella tratar con plantas. Era su pasion. Pero en su interior ella ya se esperaba que los jardines seria muy tristes y apagados.  
Nada estaba bien, el dia habia resultado ser horrendo comenzando que desperto sabiendo que ese seria su ultimo despertar en su ciudad natal. Lo ams duro que hizo fue despedirse de sus amigas, por la ventana del carro les gritaba lo mucho que las extrañaria, y cucnaod por fin dejarond e verse empezo a llorar como magdalena, diez minutos despies recibio una llamada de sus amigas y animandose comenzo a hablr con ellas peor el lñlanto volvio con mas intensidad cuando su telefono marco "fuera de servicio".  
Y al llegar a ese pueblo vio como todo resultaba mas frio y desolado peor la mansion era la que asentuaba la soledad y frialdad. Lo primero que lamento al llegar fue no haber sido mas rapida, desafortunadamente alcanzo una habitacion sin baño.  
Llego a los jsrdines y verifico lo que ya pesnaba, todo lucia seco y abandonado. Las flores ya estaban de un color negro y las hojas ciadas. Camino entre ellas entristeciendose por lo deprimente que lucia el ambiente. Ella podria pero no estaba de humor para arregalr nada, necesitaba algo de inspiracion para poneerse las pilas. Rodeo la fuente del angel y a lo lejos vio una pequeña banca escondida entre la maleza.  
Fue a sentarse a ella.  
Pensando en todas las cosas malas puso una cara larga y apoyo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Todo esta mal-se lamento.

-No tanto, es solo una mala temporada-una voz masculina se escucho cerca de ella. Asustada se levanto de golpe y vio que sentado a la su lado a un joven rubio. El parecio preocupdao y se acerco a ella.

-Lo lamento, no queria asustarla. ¿Esta usted bien?

-No, digo si, perdona, es que me tomaste por sorpresa-se alejo un poc de el, timida por los hermosos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados-Es que estaba viendo el jardin y esta...

-Muy triste-el observo a su alrededor disgustado. Y tomo entre sus dedos uno de los petalos marchitos-Es solo que necesitan cuidados y yo no he podido hacerme cargo.

-¿Eres el jardinero?-ser acerco a el ilusionada con darle unos pequeños tips o viceversa.

-Me apena admitirlo, se que no he hecho un buen trabajo-avergonzado bajo la mirada al suelo. Ella se acerco a el y le tomo el hombro.

-Como has dicho solo es una mala temporada, te puedo ayudar si quieres-le dedico una tierna sonrisa a lo cual el respondio gustoso.

-Se lo agradeceria y aceptaria con gusto su ayuda señorita...

-¡Burbuja!-su padre le grito desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Ya voy-se giro y grito a su padre al volverse ase asombro al no ver nadie a su lado. Lo busco entre los arbustos y no vio a nadie. Desilucionada y al mismo tiempo feliz volvio a la mansion, ese agradable chico definicitvamente le habia alegrado la tarde.


	3. No veo, no escucho y no digo nada

La chica entro a la casa extrañada por la desaparicion de su nuevo amigo, bueno ella sentia que el seria su amigo. El chico fue atento y muy lindo. Se sonrojo de recordar lo lindo que era el chico.  
Entro a la casa y busco a su padre, pero el solo le dijo que la llamaba para que se pusiera un sueter pues la noche no tardaria en caer y la temperatuar descenderia rapidamente.  
Subi a su habitacion y se puso lo primero que tuviera mangas largas, al salir se topo con su hermana la menor y la llamo peor esta era como si estuviese en otro mundo, caminaba hacia el frente pero se giraba su atencion a sus espaldas, donde estaba su habitacion.

-Bellota-llamo por tercera vez y nada-Bellota-Otra vez, fastididada no le quedo de otra que platarse frente a ella y gritar-¡BELLOTA!

Espantada esta por el grito que reciibo en su oido se tropezo y cayo sobre su torpe hermana la rubia.

-Idiota ¿Por que demonios me gritas?-le exigio.  
-Te hable varias veces y no me pelabas-se defendio con los cachetes inflados del corage por el insulto-Y no me llames idiota.  
-Te digo asi porque es lo que pareces todos los dias. Ahora quitate de encima, que pesas-la morena la empujo hacia atras para ella poder levantarse del suelo.

Se comenzo a sacudir el polvo y en eso giro su rostro hacia la puerta de su alcoba. Volvio a recordar lo que sucedio hace rato.  
Que cosa mas extraño e inexplicable. Estuvo un buen rato dandole una respuesta pero no podia encontrarla.

_Y se volvio a ir_ penso frustrada la otra. Zarandeandola la volvio a recuperar.

-Vamos con Bombon, necesito contarles algo- fue lo unico que dijo, hablo muy seriamente y eso preocupo a su hermana menor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trato de encontrar la explicacion logica de todo aquello. Su corazon se habia normalizado despues de dar una cuantas respiraciones.

_Ok. Veo a alguien en la ventana. Estoy en el cuarto, escucho pasos y al insatante veo a un chico reflejado en el espejo. No hay porque volverse loca. Hay una explicacion logica, solo es cosa de encontrarla._ La pelirroja penso y en su mente busco algo que haya leido sobre casas viejas y alusionaciones. Despues de unos minutos de meditacion llego a la conlcusion que todo se debia al cansancio.

-Estoy cansada eso es todo, al echarme en esa cama lo mas seguro es que caiga muerta de sueño- hablo en voz alta- Y a la mañana mi mente estara despejada.

**"Porque siempre culpan al cansancio" **Una voz ajena a la de su consciencia hablo, no sabia si era en su mente o la escuchaba en el aire. Lo que halla sido le provoco un escalofrio en la medula. El ambiente volvio a ser algo frio y pesado.

-Cansada, canasada, cansada-con los dedos masajeo duramente sus sienes, produciendo un dolor que le ayudo a pensar claramente- Estoy cansada y no estoy escuchando nada.

**"No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oir" **Y esa voz se volvio a escuchar. Bombon trato de fingir que no escuchaba pero su teatro se vio interrumpido cuando reflexiono sobre lo que escucho, e inevitablemente corrigio a la voz.

-Imbecil, es "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"-se tapo la boca cuando se dio cuenta que cometi el error de descucubrirse. Una risita burlona inundo la habitacion.

-Callate, callate, no he oido nada, esto es solo un producto de mi imaginacion. Callate-y la risita se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte, harta de ese molesto ruido me dirigi a la puerta-Callate, callate, !SILENCIO!-y al abrirla se encuentro con sus hermanas. La pelirroja se quedo muda de la sorpresa,... y sobretodo de la verguenza.

-¿Todo bien Bombon?-pregunto la pequeña mirandola con preocupacion, era extraño que su hermana actuara de esa forma tan rara.  
-Creo que susurramos muy alto Burbuja-le dijo en voz baja la morena a la otra- Si estas muy ocupada con ... bueno, si no estas de humor para platicar podemos dejarte sola.

-¡NO!-se apresuro a detenerlas-Solo estaba em, este... ¿No les molesta el ruidaso que hay afuera?

-Si, esos conejos son todos unos loquillos, me enloquece ese ruido que hacen cuando muerden pasto, ¡QUE IRRITANTE!-la morena se burlaba con sarcasmo de su hermana la mayor. Esta solo rodo los ojos y prefirio dejar a un lado elllo.

-Bien diganme ¿Que les parece la casa?

-La odio...

-La amo...

Sabemos cual chica dijo cada respuesta. La morena sentia que odiaba ese lugar, pero lo que verdaderamente sentia era miedo. Es la primera vez que sentia miedo, y ese mieod se lo infundo una casa, una casa, eso era algo absurdo, un simple objeto inanimado le provoco incomodidad a ella, una chica verdaderamente ruda.

-Me alegro Burbuja-Bombon no odiaba la casa peor le desconcertaba esos sucesos tan raros que acababa de prescenciar. Necesitaba encontrar respuesta, y no estaria en paz hasta que las hallara, pero por lo pronto esa casa o le gustaba nada-Vamos bellota, se que llegara a gustarte, ¿Dime como esta tu habitacion?

-De hecho quiero ...-pero se callo al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de su hermana la menor, a la pequeña enverdad le encantaba esa nueva casa. Y su desicion de callarse se vio alentada por esa mirada que le lanzaba la mayor, diciendole en silencio : "Haz esto mas facil, porfavor"-Decirles que es fantastica, oscura y verde. No hay mejor combinacion.

-Siempre tan siniestra Bellota, yo tambien quiero decirles algo-guardo ese delicioso suspenso-Hoy conoci al jardinero, es un chico realmente es encantador-hablo como la tipica colegiada enamorada-Es atento, caballeroso, tierno, simpatico y sobretodo SEXY.

Les conto emocionada el breve encuentro que tuvo con ese joven, lo amable que se comporto con ella y como ella le prometio ayudarlo con la jardineria. Pero su voz se fue apagando cuando revelo que el chico se habia ido sin despedirse.

-¿Se fue y asi? ¿Hacia donde?-pregunto extrañada Bombon. Eso era extraño una persona no se va porque si.

-Yo me gire a verlo y puff ya no que lo medito, es un poco extraño, ni fueron 3 segundos los que me tarde en despegar mis ojos de el-se quedo en silencio y las otras esperaban que ella continuara se acercaron mas a ella esperando a que hablara- "Misterioso" eso va en su lista de virtudes.

La morena rodo los jos por la actitud tan estupida de su hermana, la pelirroja solo rio por su ingenuidad y enamoramiento.

-Ya quiero volverlo a ver. Espero con ansias arreglar el jardin junto a el-suspiro y se lanzo a la cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa misma noche el profesor llamo a sus hijas para la cena. Habia preparado espagueti y albondigas, Bellota estuvo a punto de plantar su tenedor en una de ella cuando su padre la detuvo.

-Alto alli señorita. Aun no acerque ningun alimento a su boca.

-Pero si tengo las manos limpias, mire, mire-le restrego en la cara lo limpia que estaban sus manos, el hombre riendose aparto de su rostro esas dudosas manos limpias y explico.

-Te creo, sin embargo falta nuestro invitado-las chicas pusieron mas atencion, Burbuja se acerco con mas rapidez a la mesa, y Bombon dejo su libro sobre su regazo- Esta tarde me tope con cierta personita que de hoy en adelante veran muy a menudo, no se si se han topado con el esta tarde. Es un hombre agrad...

-Ya diga quien es-impaciente por el hambre, bellota apresuro.

-Es el jardinero-automaticamente todos giraron cuando escucharon un chillido emocionado de la rubia. Esta se puso roja cuando fue descubierta.

-Creo que olvide algo en la estufa-dijo con una gran sonrisa y disimulando que estaba arreglando cabellos sueltos. Corrio a la cocina y las dos restantes sabian que estaba haciendo alli dentro. Estaria en esos momentos tomando una cazuela y usandolo como espejo para detallar toques en su apariendia, todo para ser mas bonita para su encatador jardinero.

- Dios, nisiquiera sabve como se llama y ya esta pensando en la forma en que se verian sus hijos- le murmuro a su hermana que dejo escapar una risita.

-Dejala, mejor asi minimo una de nosotros esta entusiasmada con esta casa. Hay que valernos de ese chico para que ella este bien. Porque tu no lo estas-la miro a los ojos, conocia a su hermana perfectamente y sabia cuando esta no estaba bien-¿Que te pasa? Te he notado rara, pensativa y tu no eres asi. ¿Sucedio algo?

-Bah, que mas va a suceder-bufo. Desvio su mirada y estuvo mordiendo su lengua para no decir nada.

El timbre sono en la puerta y la rubia empujo a todo aquel que se dirigera a la puerta.

-Yo abro-se excuso. Antes de abrirla se sacudio la falda y extendio una sonrisa por su rostro pero esta se quebro cuando vio quien estaba detras de la puerta.

-Hola soy el Sr. Calde. El jardinero de esta casa-un hombre bajito y calvo estaba sonriendole de oreja a oreja a la paralizada Burbuja.

ESE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA SU JARDINERO DE ORO.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aqui traigo la continuacion, es lo que pudo dar mi cerebro esta noche, pronto les traere mas, lo prometo gente. **

**¿Que piensan ustedes de los fantasmas? **

**HiimekoO3 : y es un honor que lo leas, jaja ¿Cual de las tres hermanas sufrio mas miedo?**

**irina: Qui no hubo reencuentro pero en el proximo si, sobretodo de la morena que es ella la que no ha visto a su fantasma sexy**

**BrickxBloss-Reds : espero que te siga gustando y no te hallas aburrido de esperar a que siguiera porke si he tardado :(**

**blackfire love: jajajaja gracias por dejar claro que lo amas, me hace sentir bien n.n**

**mimiher: tarde pero seguro, pronto traere la conti n.n**

**Bueno me despido y ojala me dejen reviews y me dejen feliz, por cierto he actualizado "Honor de pirata" para que se pasen por alli y me comenten que les gusta de la historia y asi n.n**


	4. Nuevo amigo

**Y aqui esta gente! espero que sea mucho de su agrado espeor que les guste y se pasen un buen rato leyendola n.n Por cierto perdon por lor errores ortograficos.**

No tenia el cabello rubio, no tenia cabello mejor dicho. Era tan bajo que ni rebasaba el hombro de la chica. Y lo peor de todo era un hombre anciano.  
Ese definitivamente no era el chico que habia conocido esa tarde.

La joven rubia solo se quedaba plantada en el marco de la puerta, sin darle el permiso de pasar al distraido hombre.

"Puede estar acompañado de el"

Una pequeña esperanza salto a la superficie causando una respuesta espontanea a la chica.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyo la palma de su mano sobre la calva cabeza del jardinero y comenzo a buscar en los alrededores algun indicio de su caballero, pero en unico compañero que tenia el Sr. Calde afuera, era el frio otoño.

-No quiero sonar grosero señorita pero su mano esta comenzando a hacerme mas bajo de lo que ya soy- dijo mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Despertando de su desilucion Burbuja se disculpo efusivamente al señor.

-¡Hey Burbuja deja de besuquearte al jardinero y traete... -Bellota se paro en seco cuando observo al hombre frente a Burbuja. Estaba sorprendida. Estaba realmente sorprendida del pesimo gusto que tenia su hermana menor.

Burbuja vio como su hermana mayor veia de ella al anciano, del anciano a ella y asi varias veces. Su hermana estaba con la boca totalmente abierta dejando ver el grotesco alimento que habia robado de la mesa.  
No sabia porque su hermana los observaba de esa forma tan extraña hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que cruzaba por su mente. .

-No vayas a creer que...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que la otra solto una estruendosa carcajada-Puedes callarte y escuchar.

-No sabia que te gustaban maduritos Burbujita-Decia con dificultad entre carcajadas la morena.

-¡Oh por Dios, obviamnete no es el!

-Oye a mi no me ocultes nada, eso si no creo que al profesor le agrade tenerlo de hierno.

-Santo Cielo, es un ancianito Bellota-trato de enmendarlo pero no podia ni escuchar sus propias palabras. Las risas de su hermana eran tan estruendosas.

Se alejo de ella y salio del vestibulo. No estaba de humor para soportar las horrendas carcajadas y burlas de su hermana. Llego a la cocina y furiosa se clavo en su asiento haciendo pucheros.

-Uff lo vi mejor y pude notar ese sensual bigote que volveria loca a cualquiera. Te envidio hermana, si te descuidas te lo voy a robar- siguiendola, Bellota se situo junto a ella y continuo sus burlas.

Burbuja por su parte actuaba lo mas madura posible y trato de solucionar el problema con un...

-Mire profesor, Bellota me esta molestando- la acuso con el profesor que las veia extrañado desde su asiento. Confusa por esa mirada giro a ver a su hermana en busca de alguna respuesta, en cambio se hallo mas confundida por la segunda mirada extrañada que recibio -¿Que?

-¿Donde esta el señor Calde?-pregunto Bombon.

-A el esta...-Bellota iba a dar una respuesta pero se silencio automaticamente, abriendo los ojos salio disparada hacia el vestibulo.

Al entrar alli corrio a la puerta y la abrio esperando no haberle golpeado en la cara al pobre hombre, cuando momentos antes de dirigirse a la cocina habia cerrado de golpe la puerta impidiendo que el frio siguiera entrando.  
Cuando esta dejo ver al hombre pudo notar lo roja que estaba la nariz del hombre.

-Diga que hacia frio afuera-lo amenazo mostrandole el puño.

El otro asustado de la apariencia ruda de la chica solo pudo asentir.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-¡Oh señor Calde es un placer su visita!-saludo cortesmente el padre de las chicas- Me alegro que nos acompañe esta noche.

-No el gusto es todo mio señor Utonio, peor creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Al Calde pero puede llamarme solo Al-hizo una pequeña señal de saludo, quitandose por breves segundos su curioso sombrero anticuado.

-Digame John o mejor profesor creo que estoy mas acostumbrado al sobrenombre que mis hijas han utyilizado los ultimos años- e indicando una silla vacia a su lado John lo invito a sentarse.

-Deacuerdo profesor.

Mientras AL luchaba por alcanzar la inmensa silla de madera, Bellota luchaba de igual manera por reprimir una risa. Pares de ojos, excluyendo los negros ojos de Al, la voltearon a ver obligandola a callar.

-Uf esto esta dificil- se quejo el hombre, quien despues de varios intentos fallidos logro acomodarse sobre el asiento- Listo, ustedes deben ser las señoritas Utonio.

-Asi es. Buenas noches señor Al, mi nombre es Bombon,.- saludo cortesmente la mayor - el anciano le devolvio la sonrisa a la bella joven que tenia frente a el.

A su parecer esos inusuales ojos rosas hipnotizarian a cualquiera, era anciano pero no ciego y podia ver que esa muchacha era realmente hermosa. La observo unos pequeños segundos y no pudo ignorar ese sentoimiento de reconocimiento, algo dentro de el le decia que ese inusual rostro lo habia visto con anterioridad, pero su cansada mente no pudo decirle donde realmente.  
Decidiendo ignorar ese pensamiento saludo a la siguiente y al verla un escalofrio recorrio su espalda. Esa miradada penetrante y amenaza que le lanzo en el vestibulo le dejo muy en claro que esa facha de chica ruda, no era simple apariencia.

-Que tal soy Bellota- levanto su mano indiferente.

Nota mental: _"Hacer siempre feliz a Bellota"._

-Hola Bellota.

Ese porte indiferente y al mismo tiempo altanero era extraño en ese pueblo, donde todos eran amistosos y sencillos. Aunque el lo habia visto varias veces ese porte, claro no en movimien to, mas bien plasmado. Plasmado en los cuadro de cierta familia hitorica y famosa, no precisamente por buenas razones.  
Recordando que estaba frente a la familia y que si seguia en su mundo, podia hacer sentir incomoda a la familia paso su mirada a la ultima dama la cual estaba sentada a su lado.  
Era bonita y sobre todo encantadora, sobretodo dedicandole a el esa radiante sonrisa que lo atonto. Ella fue quien le habia abierto la puerta y que extrañamente lo habia aplastado con su mano. En ese momento le habia parecido divertido pero ahora que veia mejor a la joven, ese acto ahora le parecio tierno.

-Que agradable tenerte aqui Al, me llamo Burbuja - acercandose muy disimuladamente a su altura le susurro muy quedamente-Quiero pedirte perdon por lo de hacer rato.

-No te preocupes Burbuja.

-Bien ya que todos sabemos ahora el nombre de todos propongo que "A comer se ha dicho".

Y asi inicio una agradable cena. Una en la que Al penso y penso mucho.  
Esa familia era agradable, sus integrantes se veian muy felices y comdos en su nuevo entorno. Era una pena que no durarian mucho en esa bella y engañosa mansion.  
Ninguna de las familias que la ha habitado dura, sus tenebrosa y originales sombras hacen todo por espantar a todo aquel intruso que la profane.

sssssssssssssssssss

Todos habian terminado de cenar, todos menos Bellota que seguia picoteando los espaguetis.

-Y que nos puede contar de usted señor Al-pregunto Bombon- ¿Desde cuando trabaja aqui?

-¿Desde cuando trabajo?- rascandose la barbilla trato de recordar- Creo que llevo mas de 50 años en este empleo.

-Dios, usted es muy viejo- comento sin pensar Burbuja, quien inmediatamente se tapo la boca.

-Burbuja.

-Lo siento, quiero decir este-e em-m que usted no parece tan mayor- taryo de componer.

-Gracias por el cumplido-continuo sin ninguna señal de ofensa- Sucede que mi padre tambien estaba en el negocio de la jardineria, y yo como su unico hijo tambien le segui.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿Por que las rosas estan muy marchitas, que acaso no ha tenido tiempo de encargarse del jardin?

-Lo que sucede es que hace mucho ninguna familia se ha mudado a esta casona. Y por lo tanto no habia mucho trabajo.

-Que extraño. Esta casa aun vieja sigue en muy buenas condiciones- comento Bombon- Cualquiera podria pedirla y sobretodo por el bajo costo de la misma.

Vio a su alrededor, desde el candelabro de cristal que colgaba sobre ellos hasta la alfombra verde que estaba al pie de las escaleras.  
Todo seguia en perfectas condiciones. Esa nueva casa tenia ese toque antiguo y magico pero sabia que nunca la sentirira asi. No porque siguiera aferrada al rechazo al cambio mas bien por una extraña sensacion de sentirse incomoda.

_Invasora. _Escucho claramente como alguien susurraba en su odio.

Giro a ver quien se encontraba a su lado y solo habia un espacio vacio entre Bellota y ella.

Todos notaron como el ambiente se volvio mas pesado y un frio que no provenia de la ventana se sintio.

-Usted tiene razon señorita Bombon. Esta casa es excelente y aun asi no hay comprador y los que la habitan no permanecen mucho tiempo. Su problema no radica en el costo ni en su apariencia mas bien se encuentra en la famosas historia que corre de ella.

-¿Historia?-repitieron todos.

-Si. ¿Les gustaria escucharla?


End file.
